Dreamworks Allstar Rumble
Dreamworks Allstar Rumble is an upcoming fighting videogame for Wii U, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 developed by Omnisoft Studios and published by Dreamworks Studios. It features characters, stages, items and many other stuff from every Dreamworks Animation movies (except Chicken Run, Wallace and Gromit, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas for multiple reasons). Dreamworks is famous for movies like Shrek, Madagascar or Kung Fu Panda. Gameplay Similar to the Super Smash Bros. '''franchise, matches are held within a 2.5D stage. Matches are held between two to four fighters each with their unique fighting technique. The goal of a match is to damage your rivals as the fighter who took less damage wins. The Damage a character took is counted by a procentage scale with 0% being none taken damage and 300% being very very very damaged. As characters may also fall off the stages, fallen fighters will be taken back to the stage but with 50% more damage. However, damage can be healed by using special items like a riceball from Kung Fu Panda. Each character has a unique gameplay with everyone having neutral, down, up and side special move (performed exactly like in SSB). Along with the procentage scale, each fighter has an '''Allstar Bar which fills itself automatically during the match. When the bar is full, the character may use the Allstar Rumble, a very strong move capable of damaging your rivals a lot! Before the fight begins, characters, stages and the time limit have to be selected. The time limit dictates how long a match is. The minimum time is 60 seconds while the maximum is ten minutes. Again, similar to SSB DAR has starter characters which are avaiable right from the start along with other unlockable characters. There are multiple ways to unlock characters like playing a certain amount of time within a mode, completing a special mode or mission and many others. Like every fighting game DAR has a Classic Mode where you may choose a character and the difficulty of your enemies. Within the mode, you have to defeat ten characters in a row, each within two minutes. After that you have to face to big, evil, strong, yet secret final boss. On the other hand, DAR also has a local and online multiplayer, a training mode, a Mission Mode where you have to fulfill a special goal to pass it, and a Gallery where you can see bios of all major Dreamworks characters even those who aren't in the game on other ways. However, these bios have to be unlocked be completing less complex and more easy and shorter goals like completing Classic Mode with a certain character etc. Playable Characters Shrek (from Shrek) Donkey (from Shrek) Fiona (Human / Ogre) (from Shrek) Puss in Boots (from Shrek / Puss in Boots) Alex (from Madagascar) Skipper (from Madagascar / Penguins of Madagascar) Ginormica (from Monsters vs. Aliens) Po (from Kung Fu Panda) Jack Frost (from Rise of the Guardians) Tiighten (from Megamind) Hiccup & Toothless (from How to Train your Dragon) Guy (from The Croods) RJ (from Over the Hedge) Featured Stages Shrek's Swamp (from Shrek) Dragon's Keep (from Shrek) Area 5-Something (from Monsters vs. Aliens) Jade Palace (from Kung Fu Panda) Freighter (from Madagascar) Giant's Castle (from Puss in Boots) Snail Garden (from Turbo) Isle of Berk (from How to Train your Dragon) Included Items Frog Balloon (from Shrek) - shoots through the air when released and pops when hit by a character. Riceball (from Kung Fu Panda) - heals 20% damage. Magic Bean (from Puss in Boots) - if thrown, plants itself into the ground and after a few seconds a beanstalk grows out of the ground. Boombox (from Madagascar) - when activated plays "I like to move it" to which every fighter nearby is forced to dance. Well guys, stay tuned as I keep updating this page like revealing new characters, modes, stsges, items etc. You may also ask for features you wanna see in this project :)